Lord Kazzak (tactics)
thumb| :Following the defeat of the Burning Legion at the end of the Third War, the remaining enemy forces, led by the colossal demon Lord Kazzak, pulled back to the Blasted Lands. They continue to dwell there to this day in an area called the Tainted Scar, awaiting the reopening of the Dark Portal. It is rumored that once the Portal is reopened, Kazzak will travel with his remaining forces to Outland. Once the orc homeworld of Draenor, Outland was ripped apart by the simultaneous activation of several portals created by the orc shaman Ner'zhul, and now exists as a shattered world occupied by legions of demonic agents under command of the night elf betrayer, Illidan. In Blizzard's recent 'The story so far', it has been revealed that Lord Kazzak used an artifact to re-open the Dark Portal, possibly meaning the time he has long awaited has come, and he may rejoin the rest of the Burning Legion. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/story.html#top Recently, in the Burning Crusade Beta, Lord Kazzak was rediscovered as a level "skull" (boss) elite sitting atop the Throne of Kil'jaeden in Hellfire Peninsula. He dealt 20065 damage(hit) on a tier3 warrior. =Lord Kazzak in World of Warcraft= Lord Kazzak is an Outdoor Raid Encounter, which means that players are allowed to participate in high-end content without the time investment necessary to hack one’s way to the bottom of the dankest dungeons. Instead, he spawns within the back of the Tainted Scar in the Badlands, a valley that is guarded by elite demonic Hederine Initiates and Slayers. The addition of these encounters opens up new game dynamics, both good and bad. While Blizzard expects a certain amount of competition for such high-end creeps, some players have been abusing Kazzak’s special abilities with the specific intent to harass other players. Below are some examples of what Blizzard will and will not be taking action against. These examples are broken down by PVP (Player vs. Player) and PVE (Player vs. Environment), as the differing rulesets affect our stance. Keep in mind that these are extreme situations used to clearly illustrate what we do and do not find acceptable. Not all instances will be as cut-and-dry as those listed below. Game Master discretion will be used in grey-area occurrences. '''PVE Ruleset' When a group of players has engaged Lord Kazzak, any other players interfering in the encounter may be given a warning, regardless of faction, as in the examples below: * A group of Alliance characters has legitimately engaged Lord Kazzak and a level 1 Horde character engages Lord Kazzak as well (Level 1 Horde player receives warning). * A group of Alliance characters has legitimately engaged Lord Kazzak and a level 1 Alliance character engages Lord Kazzak as well (Level 1 Alliance player receives warning). PVP Ruleset When a group of players has engaged Lord Kazzak, any same-faction players interfering in the encounter may be given a warning as in the examples below: * A group of Alliance characters has legitimately engaged Lord Kazzak and a level 1 Alliance character engages Lord Kazzak as well (Level 1 Alliance player receives warning). However, when a group of players has engaged Lord Kazzak, any players of the opposing faction interfering in the encounter are free to do so as a PVP resolution is available to the “victims" (Since the Tainted Scar is Contested Territory, both Factions are flagged for PVP) * A group of Alliance characters has legitimately engaged Lord Kazzak and a level 1 Horde character engages Lord Kazzak as well (No warnings given) Lord Kazzak item drops There are a number of epic items that a player can only acquired by killing Lord Kazzak, each of these ten items are listed below. Since there are ten items, each item has a chance of 10% of dropping from Lord Kazzak after a successful kill. Also note that he may drop more than one item. * Back: Eskhandar's Pelt * Cloth Bracer: Blacklight Bracer * Cloth Leggings: Fel Infused Leggings * Leather Gloves: Doomhide Gauntlets * Leather Waist: Flayed Doomguard Belt * Mail Helmet: Infernal Headcage * Necklace: Blazefury Medallion * One Handed Mace: Empyrean Demolisher * Staff: Amberseal Keeper * Ring: Ring of Entropy * Legs: Fel Infused Leggings Another interesting item that players can get from Lord Kazzak is The Eye of Shadow, a component in the Priest epic class quest. The reward is a staff that can transform to suit the talent build of the Priest: Anathema / Benediction. The reason this is important is that there is a 100% chance Lord Kazzak will drop this item, which is significantly better than the 0.5% chance a Priest will have on the Demons in Darkwhisper Gorge, Winterspring. Strategy Attacks Melee *His melee attacks are pretty weak, no more than 1500 hits on cloth users. Shadowbolt Volley *Shoots out an insanely long range volley of Shadowbolts that damage anything it can target in distance for 800-1000 damage. The volley totally ignores all line of sight issues: it cannot be dodged. Twisted Reflection *Casts a magical debuff (on a random player in range other than the player with aggro) that heals Lord Kazzak for 25,000 health each time he deals damage to the player with this debuff. This combined with the Shadowbolt Volley can ruin the attempt. Mark of Kazzak *Casts a curse (on a random player in range with mana) that drains the target's mana for 250 per second and explodes for 4,000 AOE damage when there is no more mana to drain. A living bomb. Cleave *Attacks a number of melee range players around him with a cleaving strike that deals 1000-2000 damage to each. Since a 'blind spot' has not been found, Cleave might be capped to a certain number of players affected. Thunderclap *A point blank area of effect spell, hardly dealing any damage, but slowing movement speed. Some have reported 200 damage, some say it doesn't deal damage at all. Doesn't seem to affect attacking speed either. Void Bolt *A strong bolt he may cast only on the player with aggro, deals 3000 shadow damage (or more!). Capture Soul *When a player, pet or totem gets killed, Lord Kazzak casts this spell to instantly regenerate 70,000 health. Killing him From: http://www.thottbot.net/?n=657895 Once he is aggroed and the fight begins, you have no more than three (3) minutes to kill him. I'll explain later why. He starts off with everything he's got. He keeps meleeing the main tank while Cleaving once in a while for rogues swarming around him and keeps sending Shadowbolt Volleys to hurt everyone around. The volleys are not on a timer, instead he casts them as he sees fit. In some rare cases there's about 30 seconds between the casts, sometimes he does it every five seconds. In the meantime, he casts Twisted Reflection and the rarer Mark of Kazzak on random people. What to do here: Send your main tank in and let him build some aggro for a short while, just enough so he won't come at you the first time you cast something on him. Then unload. Have your DPS classes give him everything they have. Priests have to be extra mindful about the magical debuff he casts on your group. It has to be removed as soon as possible or the attempt will soon end in a disaster. Priests are also in charge of healing their groups thanks to that Shadowbolt Volley that keeps hitting everyone all the time. Mages need to be on top of the curse situtation. Mark of Kazzak can and will cause a wipe if you let it go off on you. Dispel the curse as soon as you can. All casters should also leave about 1000 mana in their mana pool just in case he casts the curse on you. That'll give the mages four seconds to dispel before it goes off. In other words, 1000 mana is out of mana in this raid encounter. Also, anyone dying during the fight is not an option. Unless it happens during the first five seconds of the fight, you've failed already. Do not use grounding totems, pets or other small things he can kill for the 70,000 health heal. Your group will have exactly three minutes to finish the demon off. If you fail to kill him in that time due to lack of DPS, people dying or not dispelling Twisted Reflection properly, Lord Kazzak will enter what is called the Supreme Mode. Named after his yell once it triggers, the supreme mode causes him to cast his Shadowbolt every second. That's 800-1000 DPS on everyone, kids, and that means a wipe. Another favored strategy was to kite him into Stormwind, and let him wreak havoc until a GM types in .kill, after which everybody repairs their all red armour. Unfortunately this strategy no longer works because blizzard, probably after receiving millions of complaints, has chained Kazzak to The Blasted lands. * Lord Kazzak can no longer be mob trained/kited to Stormwind and eventually goes into Evade Mode and returns to his original spawn point Kazzak Kazzak Kazzak Kazzak Kazzak Kazzak Kazzak